PJO and Other Pairings
by Turquoise Crystal
Summary: A one-shot of Percabeth. I'm really sorry guys, but I don't think I can expand this one-shot. I just don't have the time. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL 8TH JUNE 2015.


**Hi guys, I'm back! *dodges tomatoes* Yes, I know that I've been gone for a long time and all of my stories are on hiatus but I didn't put it down. SORRY! You can't blame me for having so many projects. The workload here is incredibly big for a 11-year-old. I wish I was in America. Trust me, the workload here is equivalent to a middle schooler. *sobs* Okay, enough with the ranting, off to the story.**

**Warning: Percy may be OOC here because I'm not familiar with really goofy people. Annabeth should be fine 'cos I'm kinda like her in the sarcastic, witty way... Or so I've been told. **

**Disclaimer: I don't think at his age, he would be ranting off about homework, right?**

Jovys's**(I know, weird name right? Trust me, there's someone in my class named that)**POV:

I can't believe Percy just rejected me again. That's the fifth time. The _fifth _time! Geez, he could just stop it with the I-already-have-a-girlfriend act already. I know he totally likes me, right?

Oh, look, there he is, sigh, he's so cute and dreamy. Standing there, with his green hoodie and khaki shorts, hands in his pockets. I could just stare at him all day.

His bright sea-green eyes are just so beautiful. An exact replica of the sea, framed by his spider-long lashes that would make any girl jealous. Why couldn't just be mine...

Percy's POV

I had just asked my Wise Girl out on a date and was waiting for her in front of Starbucks. Ah, Annabeth. Her beauty is just other-worldly, and goddess-like. Not strange since she IS half-goddess. Oh look! There she is. Nervously, I fiddle with the ring in my pocket.

There she is, in a blue, sea-green dress. I specially asked her to dress up for the proposal. Let's just hope that she accepts...

Annabeth's POV

I had arrived in front of Starbucks, 5 minutes early(Duh, Daughter of Athena here!)waiting for a certain guy with messy black hair and the most adorable sea-green eyes.

I looked at my watch impatiently, tapping my foot. Where is that Seaweed Brain? He had better not be late, after all the effort I put into dressing up. Or not really, more like the effort he used to call me to dress up for him. Does that make sense? Oh darn, curse you ADHD!

I surveyed my surroundings for my Seaweed Brain of a brain and found him standing next to a fountain, looking very adorable indeed. Typical Percy, standing next to a fountain. Sons of Poseidon.

Jovys's POV

Look! There he is! *cue squeals* I sashayed in his direction and batted my eyelashes, ready to go into 'flirt' mode. He looked absolutely delighted to see me, his face lighting up like a child's at Christmas.

_He must really like me._ I thought, already fantasizing about going to school the next day with Percy on my arm.

To my surprise, he ran past me, arms wide open, to an absolutely gorgeous blonde girl wearing a blue-ish, sea-green-ish pleated dress. Hmph, must be a relative or something, he will definitely notice me. After all, I'm SO much prettier. It's probably just a long-lost relative. Right! That's it.**(Sorry, couldn't help it, it's just so funny when the slut tries to convince herself. I couldn't help myself.)**

He twirled her in the air and set her down, kissing her full on the lips. Soon enough, they were making out in front of everyone and people were staring. Dumb blonde. Just you wait.

I swayed my hips and walked ever to the pair, batting my eyes flirtatiously at Percy and glaring at the blonde girl at the same time. An act I had perfected after doing it through high school.

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe it, this girl is actually trying to seduce Percy! This is too hilarious. I whip out my camera and start snapping away, taking pictures of her uh..expression. It must be a miracle to try to do that. I wonder if Piper can do that. She IS the Daughter of Aphrodite.

Jovys's POV

To my absolute shock, Percy ignored me (how dare he!) and knelt on one knee. He fiddled around in his pocket, as though he was looking for something.

_Please, let it be a piece of jewellery or something, don't let it be a proposal. _I thought, silently praying to every god and goddess up there.

To my dismay, he took out a little black box, holding a sea-green and grey gem inside, with an infinite sign entwined in between, with each gem in it. It was absolutely beautiful! Why couldn't it be me receiving that?

The world is just so unfair sometimes...

* * *

**And there you have it! Something out of my imagination. Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I proofread it real quick.  
Flames or any constructive are appreciated. Not so much on the flame part, but oh well...  
**

**To anyone who doesn't get what I meant by 'She IS the Daughter of Aphrodite', I meant that since most daughters of Aphrodite are experienced in love and can flirt easily, they must be able to do that 'flirt and glare' face. Does that make sense? I've been told that my brain works in a weird way. **

**Here's a question- Where do I live? **

**Hint- You can get some from bluebeautiful, she's my BFF and she already posted this Question. First 3 people to get it right gets a one-shot on Percabeth/Leyna/Caleo/ApolloThalia/Jasper. **

**The deadline is 21st January 2015. **

**To all my real life BFFs out there, don't bother with this question, you already know it. **

**~Turquoise Crystal **


End file.
